1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to advertising devices such as self-mailers, and more specifically, to a multi-panel fold-out device formed from a single blank, and to a method of assembling the display device.
2. Description of Prior Art
A multi-panel fold-out device can be used effectively by direct mailers to advertise and market products and services. If such a device can be made interactive with the user or recipient, the device would be more effective. It would also be advantageous for such an interactive multi-panel device to have multiple panels that are capable of easily being folded out in sequence, and to have portions that can readily be torn off or otherwise separated therefrom. Further, important advantages would accrue if the device could be made from a single blank and could be assembled in a simple and inexpensive manner.